


Cupid Pretty Cure

by HaruWrites



Series: Cupid Pretty Cure [1]
Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen, OC, Other, Pretty Cure Fan Series, fanseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruWrites/pseuds/HaruWrites
Summary: A kingdom in ruins. Many lives lost. A snake  is the cause.A story of love, lies and cooperation-turned-friendship; three 15-year-old highschool friends must convince the 16-year-old local rebel, a distant 20-year-old uni student trying to adjust and a special someone to become angelic warriors of legend known as Pretty Cure, to stop a cult and restore Eden...if their personal lives weren't hard enough.
Series: Cupid Pretty Cure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834066
Kudos: 2





	1. Feathers and Ruin (OLD)

Black skies and clouds of dirt, and ash blanketed **Paradisia** \-- birthplace of all angels to ethereal beings, simple depiction of the afterlife according to mortals. The air was thick with dirt and debris. Gravel and clouds of dust, the palace of Mary itself not in much better shape. The air was thick with chipped rock and dirt.

In the center of the destruction stood four teenage girls, the fifth, in green, fallen to her knees. The leader, in pink stood before her wounded orange, white, green, and purple-wearing comrades, her sky-blue eyes twinkling with determination and thick, blonde pigtails blowing in the wind, a mischievous cowlick near her straight bangs in the opposite.

Scuff marks and cuts on herself as well. Making a fist, she brought it to her chest and pointed forward, to which hundred, possibly thousands of monsters stood, piercing red eyes, horns, batwings and all: the Sabikuma.

"We can't do it Cure Juliet." The Cure clad in white said.

"Don't say that, Gospel, we'll be fine. We have each other!" The blonde in pink said, surrounded by a faded pink aura, turning with a serious expression to the other four, who nodded in response. She walked over to her friend in green, bringing the girl to her feet with a smile.

"We made it this far, we can't and absolutely won't give up now. Valhalla, Greeting, Embrace, Gospel, how does the future look?"

"Bright!" They answered in unison, moved by their leader's words, before all taking a firm step forward and launching themselves toward the Sabikuma. In a matter of minutes, many left and right were reduced into sprinkles pure white light. Blowing inferior versions of it's kind into the skies was a towering Sabikuma, beating its chest and roaring down, the vibrations sending loose rubble in their direction, in which they acrobatically evaded.

Baring its knife-like claws, the Sabikuma charged towards them, much like a dog if you will. With the smaller Sabikuma descending back down, Embrace and Greeting alternated, kicking and punching them away, reducing them to bursts of light.

At the head of the army, leading them were two humanoid beings, man and a woman; both unnaturally pale with pupil-less, crimson eyes, curved, black demonic horns and dressed in dark robes, wreaths of dead leaves atop their heads.

With a wave of the woman's hand, all Sabikuma vanished into broken leaves of black energy.

"Adam, Eve!" Juliet called, staring the two down. Cure Juliet flapped her small angel wings before dashing towards them, going for a light-filled punch, joined by her fellow Pretty Cure -- which was faulted, with Adam projecting a bellowing shockwave, blasting the others far back and Eve catching her fist, clenching it excruciatingly. Cure Juliet teared up from the great pain, but pushed her arm forward.

Without warning, Eve's hand once holding the blonde heroine's fist flew open, spreading a great, warping beam of black. Tears flew down Juliet's now pale, shocked and petrified face, before her pink aura returned, this time quickly turning black.

Almost instantly, Cures Greeting, Gospel, Embrace and Valhalla ran toward their leader and comrade, Greeting in the lead. Cyan ponytail in the wind, teary eye, Cure Greeting leaped to reach Juliet...

Flash

In that instant, she was gone...

Blonde hair...blue eyes...pink clothes...white wings...

All gone

...Last trace of her being a horrified scream...

"What did you do to her!! ANSWER ME, YOU MONSTER!!" Embrace screamed, face red with rage and eyes watery, her fists balled.

"Simple: I erased her from existence..." She said flatly.

Cure Embrace quickly turned to Greeting. "Go to Mary, make sure she's okay!"

"But- what about you guys...!?" Greeting worried, hands to her chest. "I-I don't want you to disappear too!" She added, shaking.

"We'll hold them off, we don't want to lose you too." Valhalla added, with Gospel nodding in response. Cure Greeting picked herself up and ran toward the ruin that was once Mary's palace.

Pushing away rubble and broken beams, she entered the 'used-to-be' throne room, Mary clinging to life at the steps of her throne, shards of tinted glass around her and an unconscious deer-like fairy and tattered cloth in her weak arms.

Approaching, she took a knee, shaking the superior angel, a mixture of worry and fear in her eyes. Mary took Greeting's hand, relieving the green heroine, happy tears in her eyes.

"Your awake-!" Greeting said, lighting up.

"C-Cure Greeting, g-go...take Saint and him...to the world below, its safe..." She said, struggling to speak, before pulling aside the cloth, revealing a sleeping infant. Choppy blonde hair atop his head, minuscule white wings and blue, bibbed onsie on his back.

They turned back to Mary, who at this point, was cold, her breathing increasingly slow.

"My lord? Mary!?" Greeting cried, before quickly running out of the domain, infant in her arms and Saint flying alongside her, into the wreckage of Paradisia. Running, her shedding tears dissolving into the dark atmosphere.

She tripped, skidding on her knees. She weakly rose to see the obstruction; Cure Valhalla!?

Cure Greeting's eyes went wide to find her comrade covered in more cuts and bruises from their previous encounter. The purple Cure lied on her side, right hand seriously damaged, her lavender locks now a rat's nest and cut across her right eye. Deep cracks running through the winged heart-shaped lilac gem embedded in the violet ribbon at her waist. Opening her unscathed left, indigo, she looked up at Greeting.

"Cure Valhalla, where are Gospel and Embrace? Please tell me they're okay!?" She frantically asked, holding the baby close.

"Th-They didn't make it...Go before-" Cure Valhalla was cut off by Adam and Eve's chilling presence in the distance, the two blankly staring. Once again, Eve created her beam if black, this time consuming Cure Valhalla, before Greeting's very eyes. Speechless, she immediately put the baby down and grabbed her purple comrade by her wrists, a quickly but feeble attempt to save her.

"Its too late!" Valhalla said, before the darkness consumed her, ripping her from the other's hands. With the baby in both hands and Saint clinging to her shoulder, Greeting, in complete shock, fell to her backside and could only watch Valhalla disappear. She stood, wanting to avenge her comrades, but remembering Mary's words, she made her way toward Paradisia's gates, now pried shattered pieces of rust.

For a long moment, she stood at the edge of the clouds, staring down at the Earth below. She took one last look.

Gulping, she, holding the baby close with Saint still at her shoulder, leaped into the sky, slowly descending through the clouds.

Adam and Eve watched the broken green heroine escape....

Watching with them, 14 glowing red eyes in the distance...

~~~~~~~


	2. Shining Light and Spreading Wings

Strong winds whipped the green heroine's ponytail as she descended through the white clouds, the blue and green world below becoming larger and larger with every second.

Cure Greeting found herself collapsed in what used to be the center of lush, green forest. Opening her cyan eyes, her vision focusing, Saint floated in front of her, worry written all over his face.

"Are you okay, Pretty Cure? -saint." He asked, holding the still slumbering angelic infant by the back of his onesie.

Cure Greeting nodded in response, analyzing her surroundings:

The impact from her landing sending tall trees down and leaves about. Rising to her feet, Greeting dusted herself off and cleared her throat.

The deer-like fairy passed Abraham to the heroine, who upon holding the infant began walking, a 'journey' if you will...

A Journey to find the new Pretty Cure

❤❤❤❤

Morning rays beamed through Otome's bedroom window. Bed already made, the 15-year-old redhead was fixing the Heavenly Feather Academy uniform's collar in the mirror. Swinging her school bag over her shoulder, followed by her headband and scooping up her white socks, she hurried down the stairs.

Her parents already out the door and 14-year-old brother, Akihito at the table, Otome took a seat and slid on her socks, followed by her black dress shoes. She became wide-eyed, watching her sibling devour an omelette as if a human garbage disposal.

"Akihito don't do that, you might choke!" She fretted.

"Its fine, I'm fine!" He reassured, however his mouthful of egg didn't justify his case.

Seeing the clock on the wall Otome was sweating buckets, clenching the strap of her school bag.

"Akihito, can you eat faster please? We're going to miss the train!" She said, continuing to fret.

"C'mon sis, we got plenty of time, heh. Its only-" He reassured before seeing the clock himself, by which he'd thrown his dress shoes and school bag on, and flung himself down the street. Otome sighed, trailing behind.

Arriving at the train station, the siblings exchanged smiles before going their separate ways.

"Otome over here~!!" Chirped an eccentric voice, gaining her attention.

Otome turned to see her close friends: Shirokane Fujimi and Maeda Hinode seated, an available seat between them. Otome took a breath of relief and sat. Twirling her cowlick, the shorter caramel-blonde teen leaned against Otome, a mixture of mischief and innocence in her eyes staring up at her.

"O-To-Me~!" Hinode chimed, continuing to play with her cowlick.

"Hmm?" Otome responded, unperturbed by Hinode using her shoulder as a makeshift headrest.

"Y'know being the 'Class Cupid' seems awesome; you get to match up people even outside our class, get free lunch, and get to leave school whenever you flipping want!" She beamed.

"Where did you- w-who told you that!?"

"Nobody, but everyone in our class thinks its true~" Hinode snickered, hands in the pockets of her skirt.

"I don't think it's wise to lie to our class about Otome's position...?" Fujimi flatly said, piercing the blonde's soul with her half-lidded indigo eyes. Her midnight purple bob-cut framing her face.

"C'mon, we're not hurting anyone! I'm helping a friend out, see?"

"We...?" Fujimi added, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes 'we'- okay me...but I mean well, I think?"

"Isn't it better when 'mean well' is said about you by another person?"

"Don't patronize me!!"

"Which I'm not doing..."

"Can you both please act mature!?" Otome intervened.

Fun? Time flies when you're arguing

The sound of the school bell brought to their attention that they had arrived.

The Private Heavenly Feather Academy building was a pinnacle of ethereal perfection; walls white and sparkling, windows stainless and almost crystalline. Touches of gold and blue here, and there. Finishing, a pristine golden gate and untouched, historical church to its rear.

Otome and Fujimi were immediately rushed through the front doors by Hinode as if she was a freight train.

"You do realize we could've walked, Maeda...?" Fujimi said.

"Yeah, but I'm speeding up the process. You guys are kinda slow!"

The second the door to classroom 3A slid open, the sound of the buzzing students slapped them in the face. Casual greetings were exchanged between the trio and their peers, before they took their seats; Otome and Fujimi in chairs, with Hinode occupying Otome's desk.

A pale hand sliding on Otome's desk caught their attention, the owner being fellow classmate, Komachi Kotoha.

"Ahh Kotoha, can I help you?" Otome asked with a welcoming smile.

The petite girl pinned a few loose raven strands into the cat-shaped pin on the right side of her head, fuddling her fingers immediately after. With her stunted growth, pale skin and petite frame, Kotoha could be mistaken for a doll -- her uniform being a tad oversized not resting her case. Her gentle, silver eyes couldn't help but look away, her entire body shaking.

"C-Can I um...uh, a-ask you something: I...I need Class Cupid, if that's alright...?" She shyly asked, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Anytime!" She happily obliged, reaching into her school bag and taking out a labelled notebook and pen.

Kotoha took a breath before speaking.

"Um...Ginmaru...I uh, I was wondering...um...if G-Ginmaru, I uh...I like him...is he the perfect match for me?"

Otome opened her notebook, flipping through pages. Page after page of students' names, pictures decoratively assigned to each.

"Let's see: he's quiet like you, his father got the school a library so a count for affluence and he loves animals; pet budgie."

"I-I have a hamster though? And...um...th-this" Kotoha shyky said, revealing a love letter, sealed in a crisp envelope.

"Aside from that, take these words: Go to the library." Otome advised followed by an assuring nod.

"Uh...um...okay..!!" She smiled, walking away.

Once their peer was out of estimated range, Hinode sighed.

"Y'know it'd be better if you charged for this whole 'Class Cupid' thing? Like when peoples come to you, you can be like: ¥50,000 for each minute!?" Hinode said jumping from Otome's desk, a hand at her hip and other in the air, her eyes practically 'sparkling'.

"Hinode, isn't that kind of unreasonable?" Otome said.

"Unreasonable? More like stupid. Who in this room right now has that much, this school isn't made of gold and silver...think before you speak, Maeda." Fujimi said in a flat tone, an eyebrow raised.

"And 'Ms. Killjoy' strikes again! Okay, first of all: my ideas aren't stupid, they're 'different'. Think before YOU speak, Fujimi. And, why the heck are you so formal all the time!? Last time I checked, this isn't the Edo period! Just call me Hinode, its my name!! I won't be mad."

"I know."

"And you aren't Princess Kaguya!"

"Again, I know -- wait, what..?"

"And Otome isn't the Bamboo Cutter...!!"

"Hinode you're getting off topic. But if Fujimi likes referring to others by their surname, which is quite formal you should still respect her. Like how you give everyone nicknames?" Otome pointed out, a hand raised.

Hinode took her seat back on her comrade's desk, legs crossed.

"Guess your right, sorry Fujimi. It just always bugged me, y'know?"

"No..." The purple-haired teen replied, blinking.

"And there it is...!!" Hinode dragged out.

"There what is...?" Fujimi asked, tilting her head.

"Never mind..." The blonde lazily replied, feeling her entire explanation get sent down the drain.

Monitoring the entire ordeal, beyond Earth were Adam and Eve. The dark beings sat in the rubble once known as Mary's throne room. The once beautiful white was covered in dead or effortlessly twining black roots and vines, dead flowers and fruit decorating the floor. Mary, Cupid and Venus dangled above, encased in cocoons of the same plant matter. Kneeled before them were seven cloaked individuals.

Eve lifted her hand, the individuals looking up at her.

"Stand." Eve commanded them.

"Pride. We trust you shall do well? We cannot and will not be exiled again. We have gotten too far to let one slip up bring us back to where we started! Do not allow the new Pretty Cure to awaken, however there is a survivor, Cure Greeting. Annihilate her!" Adam said, releasing a strong wind from his palm and tearing their cloaks off.

The Sin of Pride: Haben

He stood confidently, his shiny, combed blonde hair and dull yellow eyes in full view. Dressed in black and yellow, crooked batwings in his back and jewelry. His most prominent features being the single crooked horn produced from the center of his forehead and the black broken-heart halves present on his cheeks. Smiling, he took flight for the world below.

Cure Greeting walked through the forest, memories of the previous ordeal clouding her mind. Painful tears escaped her eyes as she leaned herself up against a nearby oak, hitting the trunk a few times with her clenched fist. Continuing to cry she slid to the ground on her backside, knees to her chest and head down.

Using the cloth at his neck, Saint wiped her tears.

"Stay strong Pretty Cure! You can't let them being gone get you down, remember what Mary said: you have to find the new Pretty Cure -saint!" Saint said, levitating by her side.

Greeting slowly lifted her head, sniffling. Slowly rising back to her feet, she wiped her tears and took a breath, eyes closed. Quickly reopening them, she possessed a blank expression.

"Let's go." She said in a drawl tone, before taking Abraham from Saint into her arms and resuming their walk.

Kotoha quietly made her way into the library, avoiding all form of contact with fellow students around her. Amongst them, reading quietly by a desk was Ginmaru; black hair, green eyes, spectacles and all. The sheepish girl's heart couldn't help but skip a beat as she saw him.

"J-Just like Otome said, he is here? O-Okay, here I go...I-I can do this...!!" She said, before running up to him, but by mid-range she made a sharp turn back and bolted directly back to the classroom, face red as a beet.

The 'blessing' called the final bell rang. Otome stayed at school while Fujimi and Hinode took the train, planning on walking home.

With classes over, a majority of students and faculty were gone. Knowing her crush had departed as well, Kotoha walked through the barren halls, fuddling her fingers as usual. Only reason for her lack of departure being the fact she missed the train, those precious moments lost hiding from Ginmaru turning any possible corner. Reaching into her pocket, she looked back at her letter from before. She clenched the emotion-filled message in her hands, tears quickly staining the envelope before weakly tossing it to the floor.

"W-Why didn't I just give it to him...I'm so stupid...!!!"

A sudden eerie wind sent chills up her spine. Scared, she put her back to the wall, looking in every possible direction. It wasn't until Haben placed a hand on her shoulder, that she cried for help, tears streaming down her face.

The demon in yellow placed a hand over her mouth, but thankfully Otome came running. With all her strength she tore Kotoha away from him, before lifting the smaller girl on her back and making way for the church.

"Whatever or whoever that is, we'll make it go sway with prayer." Otome insisted.

The two immediately fell to their knees, clasped their hands and recited the holy lord's prayer. The church's doors flying off their hinges and the eerie wind brought the two back to their feet, petrified. Haben stood at the doorway, practically staring into Kotoha's soul.

Haben flapped his wings, slowly filling the school grounds with erupting geysers of golden flames, ash in the air and black feathers decorating the ground.

"I know your probably wonder who gorgeous me is and what I'm doing here, right? The name's Haben, Sin of Pride."

Haben's voice was all the girl could hear, it becoming louder by the second.

Are you alone?

This crush of yours, do you want him?

All to yourself?

His voice filled Kotoha's head, before the markings on his cheeks took a crimson glow and identical ones formed on Kotoha's chest, over her heart. Gaining a sudden sly grin she nodded.

"Yes! He should be all mine? Hmmph, guess I'm the best; I can last long enough without telling him my feelings! All the others are emotion-driven dullards!" She unknowingly said, under the Sin's influence.

This however was short lived, but not thankfully, as the raven haired girl immediately fell unconscious and became encased in a cocoon of black vines decorated in dying yellow flowers.

He turned to Otome, a sly grin in his face. This was cut short due to a look of shock taking it's place; in his eyes, a pink aura surrounded Otome.

"Your a Pretty Cure..." He said, before snickering. Raising a hand in the air, a black book fell from the clouds into his grasp. Opening it a few small spirits flew out, before he ran his fingers across the torn pages and a yellow light consumed Kotoha, before being consumed into it's pages.

"SABIKUMA!" He yelled, before the book vibrated before flying from his hands and transforming into a towering monstrous being resembling a...letter?

The Sabikuma bared it's fangs and claws at Otome, who could only stand frozen in fear. The creature roared deafeningly loud, sending the girl meters in the air only for a winged woman in green to leap from seemingly nowhere, catch her and safely rest her down.

"Whoa..." Otome said in awe, only for the woman to give the teen her back. With a pursed lips and rigid eyebrows, she leaped into action, combating both Haben hand-to-hand and the Sabikuma mercilessly.

Launching stamps as a barrage, she quickly dodged, before slipping a few acrobatic flips and blows into the battlefield, at some point tossing it over with a handstand. With the Sabikuma now wielding a gigantic fountain pen much like a sword, the heroine remained calm. Saint watched, Abraham waking up.

The battle resumed, Cure Greeting having to defend herself against a makeshift sword, the monster it is arming and summoner of said monster. Sweat dripped down her cyan brow as she panted, a trickle of blood present on the side of her mouth in addition to a few bruises on her knees and arms.

"End it quickly, Pretty Cure -saint!" The fairy suggested to which an emerald light radiated from the heart-shaped gemstone at her waist.

"Pretty Cure..." Greeting chanted, spreading white feathers and heart-shaped emeralds. Flapping her wings, she pointed toward the Sabikuma. "Angelic-" She added until being cut off by the Sabikuma, striking her repeatedly with it's pen and encasing her in a mound of black ink.

Haben grabbed Saint by surprise, sending Abraham through the air. Otome quickly caught him with a sigh of relief. The petrified fairy couldn't help but cry.

"PUT ME -SAINT!!! I HAVE TO FIND THE NEW PRETTY CURE -SAINT!!" He shrieked, eyes watery.

"If there's a problem, I'll fix it. Helping people is what I do best. You have done nothing but turn my classmate into a monster and cause havoc, and it doesn't look like you and these individuals are good friends?" Otome said, annoyed.

"You some type of therapist or kid counselor? Mind your own damn business, kid!" Haben said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly!? It might- no, I know it doesn't seem important to you but I care about what happens to everyone around me. I personally like helping them, especially when finding love! Why? Because I care if they're sad, confused, angry or anything...If they have a problem, I'm here; I'm Aimiya Otome!!" She said, oblivious to the radiating pink glow around her.

"And if you think I'll key you hurt anyone else, you are darn wrong!!" She added, the glow almost blinding.

Saint's tears quickly disappeared, replaced by a thankful smile, realizing what was taking place before his very eyes. Cure Greeting however was in shock.

The sky cleared, feathers raining down and Otome in the center. A pair of items drifted down: hot-pink heart-shaped gemstone with gold adornment and intricate white, and gold book with a heart-shaped hole on the cover descended. Both perfectly fitting in her palms -- Abraham in her arms while catching both of course.

"A PreAngéBook and Mary Drop!! A new Pretty Cure is being born -saint!" Saint cheered crying tears of joy.

This all felt so new yet natural to Otome. A strange set of words took formed in her head...

**"Pretty Cure Amen!"**

🕊❤❤❤❤❤🕊

_The transformation begins with Otome placing her Mary Drop into her PreAngéBook, opening it and in a dress of pink magic with her headband absent. A flurry of red and pink hearts, and white feathers emerge from the book. The pink hearts gather at her torso, becoming her dress, red, and some magenta becoming ribbons fastening themselves on her dress, choker and detached sleeves. She flips through the book's pages, spreading white feathers, which becoming her gloves, footwear and wings. Otome's hair grows longer, turning light pink and fastening itself into a ponytail followed by her hair accessories and earrings. Putting the book to her hip, a winged morganite heart appears in the center of the bow at her waist and it flies into a bag. Gold light and feathers shine down before Cure Valentine flies down and strikes a final pose._

🕊❤❤❤❤❤🕊

**"Pounding Hearts and Meeting Eyes! An Angel's Kiss, Cure Valentine!"**

"Why is there another one!?" Haben was taken back, throwing the fairy down via reflex.

"O-uh...I changed...?" The newly awakened heroine said, admiring her new appearance.

"Cure...Valentine...?" Greeting dragged out, unamused by the new heroine on the block.

Abraham crawled over to the pink heroine, a small smile on his face. Placing the infant back in her arms, Valentine was surprised when he and Saint hugged her, the deer only continuing to sob.

The pinkette could only blink, taking in the entirety of what really just happened.

❤TO BE CONTINUED❤


End file.
